


burn a little bit brighter

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: sEXOctober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Betaed, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, fluff and smut and humor, sEXOctober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: The door cracks open and Jongin tilts his head. He shivers at the unwelcome draft of cold air but relaxes when he hears it shut again. He listens to small footsteps padding across the floor before they stop, the sound of clothes dropping to the floor before the shower curtain hooks rattle on the rail. Familiar arms wrap around him and Jongin leans back against a chest he knows as home, letting his eyes flicker close.or: minseok has some holiday leave and jongin is in the showerthis is cuter/softer than it actually soundsDay 1 Prompts:Shower/Bath Sex|Hate Sex|Lactation Kink|Role Reversal
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: sEXOctober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	burn a little bit brighter

Jongin groans as the hot water hits his skin, mixing with the sweat still on his skin as it slides down his body and towards the drain. The water soothes his muscles, aching from a day in the practice room, trying to teach a move to Lucas for their upcoming SuperM come back along with rehearsing in general and he was ready to crawl into bed. He stretches out, wincing at the sound of his back cracking before he sighs and kneels. It's easier on his legs to kneel under the jet of water and he sighs softly, feeling the tension in his ankles start to loosen. He leans against the wall, enjoying the feeling of warm, invisible hands wrapping around his skin. 

The door cracks open and Jongin tilts his head. He shivers at the unwelcome draft of cold air but relaxes when he hears it shut again. He listens to small footsteps padding across the floor before they stop, the sound of clothes dropping to the floor before the shower curtain hooks rattle on the rail. Familiar arms wrap around him and Jongin leans back against a chest he knows as home, letting his eyes flicker close. 

“Surprise.”

It’s barely a whisper, slipping into his ears, into his brain and flicking a switch that releases more serotonin that Jongin can handle in his sleepy state. He smiles, letting himself slide down so he can look up. “You didn’t tell me you had holiday leave.”

Minseok smiles, brushing Jongin’s wet hair off his forehead before leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. “I wanted to keep it a secret for now.”

Jongin lets his eyes close. Minseok moves slightly and Jongin’s eyebrows furrow for a moment. He relaxes once more when he feels Minseok gently scrubbing his chest and stomach, removing the dried sweat from the day. Jongin sighs, letting his body become lax, enjoying the feeling of being cared for.

He’s missed this, the tiny moments, intimate and private that they share in the darkness. Hidden away from their group, the cameras, Minseok’s Lieutenant lurking around him when they video call. They’re finally properly alone, with no one around to suddenly bark orders, or yell that they’re late for something, or anyone making kissing noises and laughing. 

It’s just them, Minseok and Jongin, tangled together in an intricate dance that they know better than any choreography that’s been drilled into their brains. 

Jongin eventually sits up, letting Minseok roll the sponge over his back, applying pressure at just the right points where he knows Jongin holds all his tension and stress. His muscles finally loosen, relaxing, and Jongin feels that soft, fuzzy feeling in his brain that comes with the euphoria of _my day is finally over_. 

“How long do I have you for?” His voice is lowered, a murmur floating in the darkness, a forbidden question that Jongin knows he will despise the answer to. He has to know, though, how long he gets to selfishly keep Minseok locked up in his dorm room, or how much time they have to waste curled up in Minseok’s house, doors bolted to keep the outside world away.

“About two weeks.”

It’s longer than normal; Minseok would usually come back for a week before heading back, too good of a citizen to take too much holiday at once. Jongin should be grateful for the extra week, especially with his upcoming debut to prepare for, and the SuperM come back looming over him, but he still hates the words. They’re venomous, poison in his ears, inciting a feral group of flies to begin buzzing somewhere in the background, drowning out any other noise Jongin might hear.

Minseok’s lips press against his throat, moving gently around to nip the nape of Jongin’s neck. He giggles, tilting his head to give Minseok more access. He moves to suck across Jongin’s shoulder, hand rising for his fingers to drift over his collar bone. Jongin’s nerves tingle, coming to life under the slightest of touch and he sighs. He can feel his blood start to change direction and shifts the tiniest amount. 

“I’m too tired to go a round.” 

“Want me to just take care of you?”

Jongin purses his lips before he nods. “I’d like that.”

Minseok presses a kiss to his temple before his hand starts drifting. It pauses at Jongin’s chest, a finger slowly circling his nipple. Jongin shivers, grabbing his bottom lip with his teeth. Minseok pinches, hard, nails sharp, and his lip between his teeth is all that stops Jongin yelling out. 

Minseok chuckles, his other hand slowly sliding down the outside of Jongin’s thigh, creeping inwards. Jongin moans softly, feeling his hands cup around his shaft. Minseok starts slow, giving shallow little thrusts, making sure the water from the shower is enough lubrication. When he’s sure it is, his grip tightens, his jerks becoming more secure, more confident as he knows he won’t accidentally harm Jongin.

Jongin curls his toes, grunting softly. The friction hurts ever so slightly, the thin line of pain being pleasurable and pleasure being painful. It makes him dizzy, moaning louder as Minseok’s hand tightens even more. He pants softly, arching up to fuck his hips into Minseok’s hand. He slips, yelping as his foot loses traction, both of them pausing.

They burst into laughter and Jongin carefully pushes himself up, bracing himself against the edges of the tub. He settles and Minseok gently kisses his forehead. He doesn’t need to say he’s ready; Minseok just _knows_ , like a sense, as if they’re connected by something this world doesn’t understand. Jongin wonders about the idea of soul mates, that everyone has someone in the world and if he got lucky enough to meet his own in the way he’s been allowed. Then Minseok squeezes his erection and his brain goes to mush. 

He moans as Minseok works him, hard and fast, clenching and unclenching, nails dragging across the sensitive nerve on his underside, thumb flat and strong against the top. He shudders, drawing in quick breaths between clenched teeth, feeling the crescendo beginning to build. His muscles begin to coil, his toes curling so tight they cramp. His stomach turns to liquid, bubbling, close to boiling point. His vision begins to pixelate, behind closed eyes tiny fireworks begin to explode. 

Minseok’s nails dig into his nipple, the nails of his other hand dragging over his nerve and he yells. 

Fireworks turn his vision white, his muscles snap. He’s pretty sure he feels his foot slip from the tub as he arches upwards, a hand clamping over his mouth to contain the scream he feels vibrate in his throat. He pants, chest heaving, blinking the celebration away as he comes back to reality. 

Minseok is already sluicing his chest off, most of it already having been washed down the drain. Jongin groans and cracks his neck, sighing. “That was the best welcome home present ever.”

“And here I was thinking I was supposed to be the one that got the welcome home.”

“Ah, but you’re not home yet, not for another three months.”

Minseok snorts and carefully stands, turning off the shower and climbing out. Jongin takes a moment, waiting for the last drops of water to fall from the shower head before he stands. His legs shake slightly as he walks into the towel Minseok is holding out, grinning as it’s wrapped around him. Minseok makes sure he’s sat on the closed lid of the toilet before coiling a towel around himself, collecting their dirty laundry. 

Jongin cannot wait for the coming two weeks, for the moments they have like this together. He wonders if it’s true, that distance makes the heart grow fonder, making passion burn brighter, but, as Minseok leads him to bed, he knows that’s not true. 

Deep down, every inch of him, every last cell in his body burns brightly for Minseok, and Jongin wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
